Tintin And G30S Indonesia Communist Party Incident (English Ver)
by Honey Sho
Summary: Tintin and Co goes to Indonesia for holiday when Indonesian Communist Party want to . And the Leader is... A secret ! But, Tintin fell in love with the Journalist from Indonesian named Vivia Hartwell. Sudenly, Vivia Kindnaped and made Tintin must to save her ! (A/N : G/30S 30th September Movements)


Tintin And 30th September Movements Indonesian Communist Party Incident (English Ver.)

Author : Honey Sho

Main Cast :

Tintin

Captain Haddock

Thom(p)sons

Genre : Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Romance, Adventures

Summary : Tintin and Co goes to Indonesia for holiday when Indonesian Communist Party want to . And the Leader is... A secret ! But, Tintin fell in love with the Journalist from Indonesian named Vivia Hartwell. Sudenly, Vivia Kindnaped and made Tintin must to save her !

Disclaimed : i don't own Tintin and co, it's Herge's own, But remember it...

VIVIA AND THE PLOT IS MINE ! NO COPY-PASTE, NO BASH, BUT STILL ACCEPT NAMED COMMENT AND REVIEW !

For my seniors in fandom Tintin please help me because i'm still newbie. So, please review and critical my story for my next story is better than this.

Warning : has a typo, not clear, etc.

...Well, Happy Reading...

Prolouge : Knowing 30th September Movements Indonesian Communist Party (G-30S/PKI)

#*Tintin POV*#

"Let's go, Snowy !", I said to my Fox-Terrier, Snowy. "woah !", He Growled. Actually, I've been invited by Thom(p)sons for holiday in Indonesia especially in Java.

#Flashback Mode : On#

"Tintin, I have three tickets to go to Java. What do you know about Java ?", questioned Thompson.

"Java ? Java is Island from Indonesia, isn't ?", turns me to questioned him.

"Ehm... I don't know. Where is it. Thomson, do you know about Java ?" quesioned Thompson to Thomson.

"me ? i don't know anything about Java, Thompson...", Answered Thomson with his annoyed gaze.

"Java certainly from indoesia. More precisely, it's one of big island in Indonesian. And of course I'll follow you. Is it true, Snowy ?", I said

"Great Scotlandyard ! Now, pack your luggage and we will depart.", Thomson said.

"WHAT ? TODAY WE ARE DEPART ?", I questioned with my shocked

"Nope. Tommorow we are depart...", Thompson Said.

"To be precise, We depart Tomorrow. Not today...", Thomson Said

**GUBRAK !**

#Flashback Mode : Off#

#*Author's POV*#

At least, Tintin and co arrived in Kemajoran Airport at 9 AM. They welcomed by The second President from Indonesia, General Soeharto.

"Mr. Tintin, you must to beware, now.", General Soeharto said.

"Why ? What happend in Indonesian ?", Tintin questioned.

"because in here had been a Incident. Indonesian Communist Party Incident or In Indonesia called G-30S/PKI who in translate in English called 30th September Movements Indonesian Communist Party. It began when Indonesian Communist Party (In Indo : PKI) want to coup Indonesia.", General Soeharto explained.

"WHAT ? And can they do that ?", Tintin questioned with his shocked expression.

"no, they can't. We can stop it during 3 days. But, They killed 6 of the best General in Indonesia, 1 child and 2 Bodyguard. And corpse of 6 of the best General in Indonesia buried in the holes and we call it The Aligator Holes.", The man who become General Soeharto's Aide explained.

"How cruel ! It's Inhumane ! It's very cruel ! Too Cruel !", Tintin said with his shocked expression. His eyes widened because it's the first time he heard about this.

"Fortunately The best General who become the main target had been safe, but, Her daughter died. And do you know, 7 of the best General actually the target of Indonesian Communist Party and they againts Indonesian Communist Party to change our basic, Pancasila become Communist. And The people who died in G-30S/PKI called revolution Hero. And After that, every 1st October called Miracle Of Pancasila.", General Soeharto's Aide explain.

"And Now, we're doing 'cleanup'. Althought we doing it, you must to beware. Because Indonesian Communist Party not clean properly . They can make you died.", General Soeharto explain. Tintin nooded signed he understand now why he like that from The Second .

"But, I want to saw The Aligator Holes, Please...", Tintin request with his face begged to be granted. General Soeharto Rolled his eyes. But then he smiled sign He agreed.

"Okay... But beware. I'm the one of Soilder in Indonesia who Stop G-30S/PKI. So, I know the way. Lets go !", General Soeharto Responed to Tintin's request.

"Thank you, General Soeharto. Next Stop : The Aligator Holes, We're Coming !", Said Tintin With his smile.

In other place, Someone called his Boss to do something.

"Boss, now, he know about G-30S/PKI. What do We do now ?". Someone questioned.

"If it not from that Bastard, he don't know about it. Okay ! The next Target : That Journalist called Tintin.", His Friend answered him via Telephone.

"Aye !", Answered someone and cut off his telephone.

"Mr. Tintin, now the game is played. It's your fault because now you knew about that. You must to die !", Someone's Boss said.

To Be Continued...

A/N : AT LAST ! The Prolouge is the end ! And I finish it at 17th August at 10 AM exact Indonesia's Independent ! YEAH ! Before i write this A/N, I saw PASKIBRAKA (In Indo : Pasukan Pengibar Bendera Pusaka, In Eng : Troop Flag Raisers Heirloom). They're very cool ! And I want to become like that ! But, it's not my Aid, you Know ! And I publish it at 30th September Called G-30S/PKI ! WOW ! And Tommorow (if The Goverment told) I'll follow Miracle of Pancasila Ceremony.

Okay ! Tintin become a Target ? And do you know Who his enemy from Indonesia ? This Question is very simple if you read this Fanfiction. if you know,,,,,... READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE... ()


End file.
